Absence make the Heart grow Fonder
by FreesiaOfForks
Summary: Edward left Bella in the Forest all those years ago. Now she has finally got what she has always wanted Immortality but she is also a Doctor at Denali State Hospital. What will happen and who will return?


**Heres another fanfic by moi :D**

**Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Rose are Red**

**Violets are Blue**

**Twilights not Mine**

**So please don't Sue**

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

It's been 23 years since Ed-_he _left me in Forks Forest.

I'm now a 22 year old vampire doctor living in Denali working at Denali State Hospital **(A/N The Denali** **Coven don't live in Denali, Alaska. Bella also got changed a year after Edward left.)**

I've graduated college and I can comply with all occupations of a doctor.

I have to go to work today. Oh Joy! Don't get me wrong I do love my job because I skipped the whole Newborn Stage and the added bonus is that human blood repulses me!

I looked at my watch and it said 6:30am, I have half an hour before I have to be in work.

I picked up my file for today's patients.

_Mr Claus Rowdy – Heart Attack Patient_

_Mrs Sally Pringle – Ultra Sound_

_Miss Louise Blau – Ultra Sound_

_Mr Cliff Short and Miss Anne Copperfield – Car Crash Accident (Over Night Stay.)_

If that's it then I should finish early.

I climbed into my Blue Ferrari California (Pic on Profile.) and drove to the hospital and parked in my 'Reserved' spot. Everyone knew this space was mine as it had Bella written all over it. **(A/N When I mean written all over it I mean that Bella always parks there and that her car is the flashiest.)**

I grabbed my handbag and walked into the building.

"Morning Doctor." Bob the Receptionist greeted.

"Morning Bob, any new doctors or news?" I asked trying to keep him occupied as not to ask me out to dinner _again._ To be honest did this man never get the word 'no'? I've turned him down about 5 times this week and it's only Tuesday!

"Well two doctors are coming from Juneau their both highly qualified and-"

"BELLA!" Someone squealed, plus I know that squeal anywhere. Alice.

Two arms engulfed my around my waist.

"Hello Alice good to see you again." I said with no emotion, after all they left me without saying good bye.

"Bella? What's wrong?" she asked.

"Well Alice! You left me without saying goodbye and he left aswell, I still love him after what he's done to me but he ripped my heart out and shredded it as soon as he said goodbye! I can't let you lot back in my lives if he will just leave me again." I said trying to keep my confidence up but failing miserably and broke down in dry sobbing.

"There, There Bella how about we go to your office anywhere has to be better than in the middle of the lobby and many people wondering what's got you so upset and got you sobbing on a Pixie." She added with a smirk.

God I missed Alice, if she was back than everyone else was back even my Edward!

But if I let him have another chance how would I know he wouldn't take advantage and rip me to pieces again?

I led Alice into my office which of course held pictures from the photo album I found containing the pictures from my disastrous 18th birthday.

I found Alice frowning.

"What's wrong Alice?" I asked confused, what was in my office that would make usual peppy Pixie into a sour faced one?

"That" she said pointing to the photo on my wall.

The picture was of me when Sam Uley found me in the forest after Edward left me there.

"Oh that. That's when Edward left me in the Forest saying he didn't love me no more." I answered.

"Oh Bella." She said rushing over to me a hugged me tight. Damn! This little pixie sure has brute strength.

"It's ok Alice I'm sure if Edward were to walk through that door now I would kiss him like we were about to die." I said smirking and also hoping he would come through that door now.

"Well Bella I wouldn't be too sure of that." She said grinning evilly.

She had probably seen him walking through my office door and me kissing him like there's no tomorrow. What had I gotten myself into?

_Knock Knock_.

Oh Boy!

**Well who's at the door?**

**Should I carry on with this story please review if you think so :D  
5 reviews - Update 3 days**

**10 reviews - Update 2 days**

**15+ reviews - Update tomorrow**


End file.
